Transformers: The Real Steel
Transformers: The Real Steel is a action-adventure science-fiction story created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary The crossover between Real Steel and Transformers features Max Kenton and his biological father Charlie becoming sidetracked with the Transformers after experiencing the historic origins of Atom, their robotic boxing project who turns out to be an amnesiac Autobot and the half-brother of Nickytron, a tyrannically ancient overlord and intergalactic genocidal mastermind who is dictated to simultaneously wipe out both humanity and Transformers all together by destroying their planets';' Earth and Cybertron. In the ensuing circumstances, Optimus Prime and his Autobot companions realize that Atom is the key to hopefully defeat Nickytron and also prevent his genocidal project from ever occurring. Full Synopsis Characters 'TRANSFORMERS' *'Atom' '-' A programed boxing robot who is later revealed to be an amnesic Autobot and the half-brother of Nickytron. He serves as the main protagonist throughout the story. *'Nickytron' '-' An intergalactic genocidal mastermind who became the ancient keeper of The Allspark, as well as the tyrannical overlord of Helion Prime, the atrocious founder of the "Transforcons", and the ancient son of Uncrion who was previously adopted by Primus, all together. He serves as the main antagonist throughout the story. *'Optimus Prime' '-' A descendent of The Thirteen Primes who is the leader of the Autobots and the keeper of the Matrix of Leadership *'Bumblebee' '-' An orphaned adolescent who is the scout and later appointed assistant leader of the Autobots *'Megatron' '-' A tyrannical warlord who is the fantastic leader of the Decepticons and the archenemy of Optimus Prime. *'Galvatron' '-' A uprising dictator of Helion Prime who is the nefarious leader of The Destroyers, a puppeteer of the Decepticons, and an affiliate of the Transforcons. *'Unicron' '-' A Cybertronian God who is the malevolent twin and archenemy of Primus, as well as the biological father of Nickytron. *'Primus' '-' A supernatural entity who is the godly creator of the Transformers and the elemental peacekeeper of Cybertron, as well as the masterminded founder of The Thirteen Primes, the benevolent twin of Unicron, and the adopted father of Nickytron. *'Megatronus Prime/The Fallen' '- ' An ancient renegade of The Thirteen Primes and the originated founder of the Decepticons, as well as the autocratic sovereign of Helion Prime, a rogue apprentice of Primus who became an upstanding disciple of Unicron, and a former affiliate of Nickytron. 'HUMANS' *'Max Kenton' '-' A pre-teen orphan who is the adopted son of Charlie, and the best friend of Atom. *'Charlie Kenton' '-' A retired boxer champion who is the mentor of Atom and the adopted father of Max *'Commander Nicho' '-' A human soldier who is the commanding officer of NEST and mutual accomplice of the Autobots *'Bailey Tallet' '-' A boxing engineer who is Charlie's fiancé and the daughter of Charlie's deceased boxing coach *'Ricky Conderson' '-' A boxing expert who is Charlie's boxing dealer turned sworn enemy *'Farra Lemkova' '-' A manipulative businesswoman who, alongside business partner and love interest Tak Mashido, created Team Zeus before secretly cahooting with Nickytron *'Tak Mashido' '-' A boxing mastermind who is the mentor of Zeus and love interest of business partner Farra before cahooting with secret reluctants with Nickytron *'Finn Alexandra' '-' A boxing dealer who is Charlie's best friend Trivia Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:CONH Stories